thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Channel Awesome Wiki
Greetings and welcome to The Channel Awesome Wiki! The wiki about ThatGuyWithTheGlasses.com and its parent company, Channel Awesome which . Channels Main Menu: Table of Contents | Timeline | Main Contributors | Articles | Shows | In the News | Facts | Arcade | Guides | Store | Wiki Staff | CA Wiki Help since October 25th, 2008 April 13th, 2018 - Site Drama Hey all, it's Spike's Girl. So, like all of you, I've been following everything involving Channel Awesome over the past two weeks. Let me make my stance clear here and now: I do NOT condone how management has reacted to any of it. To that end, the sole reason why all of this, including #ChangetheChannel, hasn't been documented on this wiki is because I've always taken great pains to keep any and all drama off of here. This place has been for the producers first and foremost, and that is also why I've stuck around through all of this - to support those who remained as well as those who left. That's all I have to say on the matter. ~Spike's Girl ;January 1st, 2018 - BIG Announcement! Hey all, it's Spike's Girl. Welcome to 2018! As always, I want to thank everyone both past and present for contributing to this wiki. It's still hard to believe how far we've come in building this wiki and I couldn't have done it without each and every one of you. This year not only marks the 10th anniversary for Channel Awesome, but also for the CA Wiki as well. And after deliberation over the past year, I've made the decision that this will also be my final year to contribute to it. Quite frankly, I've gotten tired of taking time out daily to maintain it, and now that I'm living in the States and will soon have to find work to help out my husband, I know it's only a matter of time before I lose out on a lot of my current free time. Free time that I'd rather spend either with him or pursuing other things. This wasn't the easiest decision, but I've made up my mind to be done by the end of this year. Not by the site's anniversary nor this wiki's, but officially before January 1st, 2019. So, to everyone out there, thank you again for all you've done. You're still free to contribute, of course, and if anyone would like to become an admin you may let me know. I'm open to suggestions going forward. For now, let's enjoy 2018! :) ~Spike's Girl Older News To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. Channel Awesome Updates April 24th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Starship Troopers *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Super Troopers 2 April 23rd, 2018 *No updates posted April 22nd, 2018 *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Games Cancelled for Incredibly Stupid Reasons April 21st, 2018 *No updates posted April 20th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Sex and the City 3 April 19th, 2018 *No updates posted April 18th, 2018 *No updates posted April 17th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: An American Tail: Fievel Goes West April 16th, 2018 *No updates posted April 15th, 2018 *No updates posted April 14th, 2018 *Battle Geek Plus: Farewell Channel Awesome April 13th, 2018 *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Zelda's Adventure Review w/The Nostalgia Critic *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: A Quiet Place & Blockers *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Hotel Mario Review w/The Nostalgia Critic April 12th, 2018 *No updates posted April 11th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Jason X April 10th, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Jack and Jill *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Link: The Faces of Evil Review w/The Nostalgia Critic (Philips CD-I) *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Tyler Perry's Acrimony April 9th, 2018 *No updates posted April 8th, 2018 *No updates posted April 7th, 2018 *Tamara's Never Seen: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II April 6th, 2018 *Rocked Reviews: Underoath - Erase Me April 5th, 2018 *Top 5 Best/Worst: Top 5 Best Justice League Unlimited Episodes April 4th, 2018 *The Cinema Snob: Baby Huey's Great Easter Adventure *Rocked Reviews: Billboard Gets Rocked - March 2018 *Blood Splattered Cinema: Vlog - I Remember You *Orbit Report: Donald Glover Deadpool Series Canceled April 3rd, 2018 *The Nostalgia Critic: Woody Woodpecker *Battle Geek Plus: Awesome Video Game Memories - Zelda: The Wand of Gamelon Review/The Nostalgia Critic (Phillips CD-I) *Toons These Days: Team Teen - Resurrection Part 1 *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - Whis: The Whys and Woes April 2nd, 2018 *Chris Stuckmann Movie Reviews: Seven Samurai *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: Muppet Guys Talking *Rocked: Patreon Q&A #9 *MasakoX: The R&R Report Podcast #4 - The Vegeta Family April 1st, 2018 *The Yomarz Show: Portal *Rocked Reviews: Top 10 Best Simple Plan Songs *Tamara Just Saw: Ready Player One *Guru Larry: Fact Hunt - 5 Famous Video Game Trilogies That Were Never Completed *The AngryJoeShow: Isle of Dogs Angry Movie Review *MasakoX: A Dragonball Discussion - What if Broly Turned Good? (April Fool's) News Wiki Staff link Category:Browse Category:Content